


Monodrama

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 德拉科在一次诱捕行动中受伤失忆。哈利负责前往调查他是否真的失忆。本文有金妮提及。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

哈利踩着沙砾，翻过礁岩，终于看到了海边的德拉科·马尔福。  
德拉科站在一个宽大的画架前，手里拿着调色盘和笔，脚下是画具箱。瘦削的背影好像随时要被海边的大风刮到空中。  
刹那间，哈利忘记了自己被鞋子里的沙砾硌得生疼的脚。  
他已经一年没见到过这个背影了。

这次来，他是要执行一项公务，——调查德拉科失忆症的真伪。  
一年前，德拉科参加了一次魔法部的食死徒诱捕行动。在这之前，因为马尔福家族在指认食死徒方面的合作，魔法部已经答应对马尔福家的一切罪行免于起诉。但那次诱捕行动的对象太重要，魔法部先以私藏黑魔法物品为由开出了搜查令，然后提出如果卢修斯愿意出来作为诱饵，就不会搜查庄园。魔法部此举很难说不是出尔反尔，甚至可以说是卑鄙，双方自然产生了争执。  
争执的结果是德拉科代替父亲参加了。行动安排出了纰漏。没人说得清那个森林小屋里是如何激战的，唯一确定的是，清理现场时德拉科被发现昏迷在废墟里，头被压在一根石柱下，鲜血糊住了头发，一直流淌到脖子，染红了雪白衬衫。纳西莎赶到了现场，用最恶毒的方式诅咒了所有安排这次行动的人。  
在圣芒戈治好了外伤之后，德拉科被带回部里询问当时发生了什么。他告诉他们，自己什么都想不起来了。  
不仅是这次行动的细节他想不起来了，之前他认识的人和事，几乎都忘光了。  
人们用各种方式来刺激他的记忆恢复，但不仅徒劳无功，反而会让他头痛。  
圣芒戈治疗师鉴定结果是他的确是失忆了。纳西莎安排他隐居在这个远离伦敦的大海边。这里并不是什么疗养胜地，只不过是为了远离尘嚣而已。  
一年过去了，哈利奉命前来调查德拉科是否真的失忆，或者说，是否还有记忆可以挖掘。世人皆知德拉科是大脑封闭大师，部里总有声音认为他骗过了检测。究竟哈利主动揽下来的这项任务，还是完全出于上面的安排倒不是很要紧，总之，哈利是最了解德拉科的傲罗，哈利自己也认真研习过大脑封闭术，他最适合这项任务这是任何人都没有疑义的。

德拉科听到了砂砾被挤轧的声音，他转过身，面目疑惑，“请问你是？”  
“你好，我是哈利·波特。”哈利打算以他真的失忆为前提进行沟通。接受调查对象的自我预设，——这样比较容易让被调查对象放松警惕，不经意间流露出微表情和微动作的破绽。

德拉科轻轻点头，“我知道你。我已经收到过猫头鹰送来的调查令了。”  
“抱歉，的确又要来打扰你了。”  
“我以为你会直接去我家……”  
哈利比预约时间提早了一会儿，这样可以多少占据一点主动权。  
“我想先来这里看看，我们可以一起走回去。”哈利走到画架前，看着德拉科的画。画面是大海的景色，天空阴霾，蓝灰色的海浪顶端有白色的泡沫，画面前段是海滩。似乎还没有完全上色。  
“画得不错。”哈利并不太懂风景画，只能这样随口夸赞一下。  
“我到这里以后才开始学习风景画的。不过因为几乎每天都在练习，比一年前已经有了很大的进步。”德拉科开始收拾画具。

收拾完，他们一起往马尔福家在海边的别墅走。这一带以前有渔民定期前来出海捕鱼，但渔场转移，荒废已经很久了。平时很少有人到这里来，即使来了，也只会看到一座破败废弃的渔夫小屋，并且会想起自己有东西忘在家里必须回家拿。  
而德拉科就隐居在这栋实际上小而精致的别墅里。

哈利不知道该跟德拉科说什么，通常对于调查对象，他会使用自己的一套卓有成效的话术。但这次，这些技巧似乎都无法再使用了。  
“在这儿……还好吗？”  
“还不错，很平静。”德拉科回答得很得体。  
“为什么会选择画画呢？”哈利尽量让自己的语气听起来不像讯问。  
“治疗师说画画对我的失忆症有好处。据说画画可以刺激大脑的某种形象思维机能。你这样问，预设似乎是我过去并不喜欢画画？”  
“你以前的确没有这个爱好。”哈利发现了德拉科的敏锐特性并没有随着记忆消失，他顺着德拉科的话，抛出一个小小的引线，看看能不能钓出什么。  
“虽然是我的事，但你知道，我都忘了，我妈妈也不让我读以前的日记和信，所以以你的说法为准，”德拉科的表情很好奇，“听说我们以前是同学。”  
“其实你经常画，”哈利想起了德拉科曾经画给他的那些纸条，“但那些应该算是……漫画吧，倒是画得不错，但不算写实作品。”  
“我也觉得我应该不太喜欢风景画，你看，我画得不算好。但我其他的知识和技能并没有退化。”

这跟哈利所读的报告一致。德拉科虽然失忆了，但他只是忘记了跟人有关的事情，他忘了所有除了父母之外的人，比如，霍格沃茨的所有回忆、魔法界得人际关系，除了不带感情色彩的学科知识和魔法技能，什么都没留下。

他们走到了别墅。纳西莎已经在书房等候了。德拉科生活可以自理，她平时还是住在庄园，这次特地为了哈利的调查从威尔特郡赶过来。  
哈利穿过客厅进入书房，出于职业习惯四处观察。别墅内部结构紧凑实用，一个人住绰绰有余，内饰精美。但目力所及，墙上没有德拉科过去在校的照片，没有当代魔法事件的书籍，也没有《预言家日报》。  
没有任何可能会唤起他那些社会性记忆的东西。

“你好，马尔福太太。”哈利跟纳西莎打招呼。  
纳西莎没有站起来迎接他，只微微收了收下巴以示do sit down，“你好，波特。”  
哈利坐下，看到桌上只有茶。他知道纳西莎内心深深厌恶他的到来，于是开门见山，“马尔福太太，非常抱歉来打扰您，但目前部里需要传唤一些证人，我奉命来调查德拉科是否的确不能前去作证。”  
“你打算怎么调查？”  
“摄神取念。”  
“休想！”  
“马尔福太太，我有特许证，并且，我保证只会有这一次。”  
“妈妈，算了，我可以配合，”德拉科站起来，“我们去画室，我妈妈心理上不能接受，请你理解。”

他们上楼，走进了画室。画室在宽敞明亮，放着各种画材，稍显凌乱，墙壁上挂着100年前流行的植物与矿物标本相框。窗台上一排很美的贝壳，在惨白的日光下流动着圆润的珠光。哈利注意到这里依然没有那些可以唤醒德拉科记忆的东西。——纳西莎把他保护得很好。  
德拉科面对着窗户坐在一张椅子上，“这样我会更舒服一些。”然后闭上眼睛，“开始吧，时间太长我妈妈会担心。”

哈利用意识进入了他的大脑。所到之处皆是散不开的浓雾或者粘着的泡沫，他能听到里面隐约有欢声笑语或者尖叫嚎哭，但他的确没有办法进入得更深，更没有办法看到听到任何更清晰的东西。  
他仔细检查，确认一无所获。

“好了，谢谢你的配合。”哈利有点疲倦，唤醒德拉科。  
“如果我不配合，你们有的是办法来达到目的，不如就这样，尽快结束。”德拉科站起来，表情淡漠，像是再说别人的事情。

他们下楼，纳西莎紧张地站了起来，德拉科冲她笑笑，“类似于催眠。我没有异样的感觉。”  
哈利转向纳西莎，“马尔福太太，我们可否稍微谈一谈。”

纳西莎示意他来到隔壁起居室。  
“马尔福太太，他生活里没有任何可以唤起记忆的东西。你把他保护得非常好。”哈利想通过肯定纳西莎的做法来让她放下些许戒心。  
“人人都希望他恢复记忆，可是他现在这样，不也是很好吗？”  
“您说得是。”  
“你们并不这么想吧。毕竟少了一颗可以捏的棋子。”  
哈利的语气听起来很诚恳，“不，我是真心的。我从未见过他如此平静。”  
“你……刚才看到了什么？”纳西莎还忍不住问了。  
哈利很详尽地刚才的所见描述了一番。纳西莎听得很入神，“是，的确如此。”  
“的确如此是指？”哈利果断地跟上她这个不小心漏出来的线索。  
纳西莎从他的叙述中惊醒，缄口不言。  
“你也认为，它们并没有消失，只是被深深地隐藏起来了，对吗？”  
“不，它们就是消失了，留下的那些声音只是碎片。”纳西莎矢口否认。  
“那为什么你不让他看到任何可能唤醒记忆的东西？”哈利逼问。  
“那些碎片已经足够让他痛苦了。”纳西莎站起身，丝毫不给这场谈话再留任何发展的余地。

哈利和纳西莎谈完了，去跟德拉科告别。  
“你可以用我家的壁炉离开。”德拉科说。  
“谢谢，不过我去附近的联络点，还有别的事。”  
“那我送送你。”德拉科陪他一起走出去。

暮色渐起，夕阳被掩藏在浓云的背后，挣扎着就乍出最后的光。  
这里离海很近，风很大。走了一小段路，德拉科就很抱歉地说头痛。  
哈利伸出手，“再见，今天能见到你很高兴，德拉科·马尔福。”  
德拉科跟他握了握手，“能见到你我也很高兴，哈利·波特，再见。”  
“你过去不这么称呼我。”哈利发现这句话是他没有经过大脑就说出来的。  
德拉科挑了挑眉，“过去我会怎么称呼你？”  
“你会把potter的爆破音发得特别重，像……破。你叫我破特。”无数声“破特”在哈利耳边响起，哈利发现这是他记忆中第一次学德拉科的发音，却是为了告诉已经忘记这件事的德拉科。  
“是吗？奇怪。妈妈说我日常说话做事的习惯倒没什么变化，比如说我的口头禅、爱吃的东西……我会发很重的爆破音吗？”德拉科看上去很疑惑，他收回刚刚跟哈利握过的手，突然低下头，嘴角有一丝笑意。  
“怎么了？”哈利抓住这一丝笑意，他是傲罗，他惯于观察别人的细节。  
“你的握手，让我想起了我的一个梦。”  
“什么梦？”哈利不确定德拉科主动放出的这个信息是个圈套还是漏洞。  
“我……我虽然失忆了，但经常做一些梦。比如，我经常梦见我们都还是小孩子，我向你伸出手，请你做我的朋友，就像刚才你伸出手一样。”  
“是吗？你怎么知道那是我小时候？”哈利想到纳西莎把德拉科学生时代的东西都藏起来了，他不应该认识小时候的哈利。  
“那个孩子头上有你独一无二的疤呀。我也是今天看到你才知道原来那个小孩是你。你能告诉我，这是真的回忆，还是仅仅是一个梦。它是我所有的梦里最清晰的一个。我想知道为什么。”  
“是真的。这件事发生过。”哈利的胸口突然有点疼痛，不知道是不是因为连续几天没睡好。  
“每次到我伸出手梦就结束了，既然是真的记忆，那……”德拉科低头把脚上缠着的干掉的海草踢掉，“我们后来握手了吗？”  
哈利看着他，观察他的眼神、表情和微动作，第一次，他卓越的训练和精准的直觉没有发挥作用。德拉科的眼睛里天然带着灰色，此刻更是像起了一层雾气，眼神出人意料的诚恳里找不出任何瑕疵。  
“让我回忆一下，那是很久以前的事了。”哈利用不包含实际意义的话语来延缓自己的回应速度。  
“那时候我们还很小，对吧？”  
“是的，刚去上学，似乎是第一天吧。”  
“第一天就想交朋友的同学……这对我来说就很重要了，我猜。”德拉科微笑。  
“是，对我们来说都很重要。”不知道该怎么回答时，就重复对方的一句话。  
“那我们握手了吗？”德拉科对这个问题很执着。  
“你希望呢？”用问题回答问题，总是最好的策略之一。  
德拉科微笑着回答，滴水不漏，“一个孩子伸出手，当然希望对方能接住啊。”  
“握手了。我接受了你的邀请，我们成为了朋友。”这一瞬间，哈利放弃了所有的话语策略，微微哽咽。  
“谢谢你。能够得知学生时代是这样开始的，我很高兴。”德拉科笑起来像个孩子。

哈利办完杂事回到格里莫广场12号。家里照例漆黑死寂，跟窗外的璀璨夜色形成鲜明对比。金妮·韦斯莱在门背后留了一张字条，告诉他自己又跟球队一起去苏格兰封闭式集训了，可能半个月都不会回来，让他自己料理起居。不过，作为一名称职的女友，今天还是给他留了晚餐在餐桌上。

哈利走到餐桌前，桌上有一碗番茄蔬菜汤和一片吐司，都已经冷透了。家里有多士炉，但他懒得用，他拉开椅子坐下，对着墙壁一口气喝掉大半碗汤，把吐司撕碎蘸剩下的汤吃，最后一小块吐司用来把汤盘擦干净再吃掉，这样待会儿会比较好洗。

他给自己做了一杯茶，拿出纸笔开始写报告。

做傲罗、抓食死徒是他的理想，他的理想如今是实现了。但这个理想里并不包括每次出勤回来都要写冗长的报告。  
他只能指望当他升职之后，有助理可以写这些。

他平时写报告干脆利落，这次写调查过程照例写得又快又详尽，但结论和建议迟迟无法下笔。笔长长的羽毛被他完全揉散了。  
他仔细回想所有的细节，最终写下，“不能确认是否完全失忆，建议继续深入调查。”

正事做完了，哈利把汤盘和茶拿去厨房洗，凉水冲过他的手指，像今天德拉科握手时的温度，他突然意识到，他今天这样奔波工作了一整天，只喝了一碗冷汤。


	2. Chapter 2

一个月之后，哈利再次来到德拉科的海边别墅。  
他是从附近的傲罗联络点走过来的。一路大雨如注，尽管用了避水咒语也打了伞，鞋子还是不可避免地湿透了。  
德拉科按照预约时间提前站在门廊下等哈利。因为有严密的避雨咒，雨水并没有打湿门廊上的什么。   
哈利把鞋袜脱下来扔在门廊墙角。  
“你下雨天穿这么好的鞋？”德拉科看到他穿了一双全新的雕花牛津鞋。  
哈利解释，他今天在这里办完事情就直接去陋居，帮罗恩和赫敏为明天的婚礼做最后的准备，明天要做伴郎，所以今天就把鞋直接穿来了。  
“罗恩·韦斯莱、赫敏·格兰杰，这两个名字，有印象吗？”哈利不动声色，观察德拉科的反应。  
德拉科很茫然地摇了摇头。  
“是我们同届的同学。”  
“你去做伴郎，你们的关系一定很好。”  
哈利点头。   
“我跟他们的关系应该算不上好。他们没有写信通知我他们要结婚。”  
德拉科的反应无可挑剔，可能是因为有准备的缘故。哈利打算说点别的事情来岔开话题，然后再突然回到他的目标路径上去。  
他对着自己的鞋子和袜子用了干燥咒，袜子很快干了，但皮鞋掉了一部分染色，鞋面深深浅浅，手缝压线也涨开来，简单的复原咒是不能奏效了。他猜德拉科应该会擅长处理这种皮鞋的问题，“你有办法让它恢复原样吗？”  
德拉科拿出魔杖试几个咒语，“很难……几乎是全毁掉了。太可惜了。鞋匠做你这种纯手工上楦很花时间的。”  
“这样啊。这种鞋我只有这一双新的。只能现在回伦敦买了。”  
“这样吧，你穿我的。我有好多这种鞋，但是我在这里根本不穿。”  
德拉科带哈利去楼上他的衣帽间。衣帽间不大，衬衣、正装长裤、长袍、各种便装、鞋，至少都是九成新的。  
哈利感喟，纳西莎的确尽其所能让德拉科在这里过着与过去隔绝的生活。

他从有半面墙的皮鞋里取下两双纯素面黑牛津鞋，一双一片式，一双cap toes，“我不穿雕花鞋。你选一双适合你礼服的，我用变形咒调整大小。都是新的，你不要介意。”  
哈利试了试，选了cap-toes的，几乎正好，德拉科微微调整了一下。  
他们走出衣帽间下楼，下楼时路过了画室门口。  
哈利看到上次他看到的那副画，海浪上加了几只滑翔的海鸥，沙滩上加了一粒金灿灿的东西，在灰度很高的画面上非常显眼。  
他走进去凑近了看，是金色飞贼，翅膀还没有收起来，画得纤毫毕现。  
“你还记得这个东西？”哈利这倒不是套话，他是真的惊讶。  
“每个巫师都认识它吧。”德拉科轻松地挡回来。  
说得也是，魁地奇球是一种知识，打魁地奇球是一种技能，根据报告，他并没有忘记技能。  
“你以前打得很好。”哈利感慨。  
“我画这个是因为上次你来过以后，我梦到过几次自己在追这个。”德拉科看着画面。  
“追到了吗？”哈利脱口而出。  
“没有。每次我要伸手快要抓住它的时候，它就被另一只手抓住了，”德拉科笑笑，“我真的打得很好吗？”  
哈利停顿了几秒钟。他不知道德拉科是真的失忆还是在反过来测试他，“是真的，至少我觉得是这样。你当过队长。”  
德拉科没有回答，他看着自己的画，手指轻轻触碰画面上的金色飞贼，像抓住了什么东西那样慢慢握住拳头。  
“这样不对，”哈利伸手出去像抓住金色飞贼那样猛地握紧拳头，“要快，它飞得非常快，而且擅长变向。”  
“你很爱打球，说起打球，你的表情都变了。”  
“变成什么样？”  
“像大雨突然停了，云收雨霁。”德拉科看着他，笑着说。  
作为调查员，却没能带着正常谈话的情绪走，意识到这一点的哈利感到惊慌。

天气潮湿阴冷，他们去楼下起居室坐下，壁炉的火烧得很旺，木柴发出噼里啪啦的响声，深绿色丝绒沙发在柔软和承托之间达到了完美的平衡，哈利坐下的那一瞬间忍不住想，自己也要买一个这种沙发放在家里。  
家养精灵送来红茶、司康和德文郡奶油。  
“我家严格遵守家养精灵权益维护法案。”哈利说了声谢谢，德拉科立刻跟上这句。  
“我知道，很多时候，周围的人因为各种目的而不跟我说真话。比如你。”虽然这样说，但德拉科并没有申斥的语气。  
“我？”哈利没有肯定也没有否定，他今天表达地太多了，他要减少自己的有效表达，多听多观察。  
“上次，你说我们是念书第一天就开始的朋友，可是，为什么我会用姓氏称呼你而不是用名字呢？”  
“在学校大家都称呼姓氏。”哈利辩解。  
“你刚才说到的结婚的那两个人，赫敏和罗恩，你第一次说到他们的时候用了名字。你跟他们才是好朋友。你跟我并不是好朋友，对不对？”  
哈利的职业生涯里很久没有这样被人在交谈中抓住破绽了。他给自己倒了茶，他需要调整一下自己的状态，“我这样说是因为我不希望影响你的心情，再者，毕竟我们后来也互相有过帮助。”  
德拉科给自己倒了茶，“我没有指责你的意思。我是想说，既然你有真实的记忆，如果你愿意，也可以告诉我。”  
“你说真实的记忆，是什么意思？”  
“我身边的人和东西，都是我妈妈精心筛选过的，其实刚开始我还去圣芒戈治疗的时候，我听到过其他病人对我的议论。我知道我在世人眼里并不是我妈妈给我安排的那种样子。”  
“你不用太在意别人的评价，你是为了部里的行动受的伤，你家在大战中的立场的举动是得到了部长的肯定的。”  
“我当然不在意他们的评价，”德拉科的骄傲神情跟过去没有什么变化，“我只是觉得，你们有你们的世界和默契，你们有共同的背景，可以正常交手，而我，就像一个人在自己空荡荡的世界里演独角戏。我不关心事实，我是关心我自己的感受。”  
“抱歉。有时候，我也能理解这种心情。”  
“不必。你有什么问题尽管问我好了，反正我没什么特别的事。但你也必须回答我的问题，就当是个游戏，如果你拒绝一个我的问题，我也可以选择一个你的问题来拒绝回答，怎么样？”

哈利感到有点挫败。本来他才是来调查的那个人，现在却似乎成了被调查对象。这在他的职业生涯里还是第一次。  
他的确很了解德拉科，但似乎有点太过于了解了。他们之间有太多的回忆，而这些回忆似乎影响了他的判断力和临场发挥。他了解部里关于亲友办案回避制度的规定，但他跟德拉科算什么亲友呢？  
部里的各级长官并不这么认为。没人这么认为。  
而现在，他们开始正式交手了。  
“为什么纳西莎连你自己的日记和书信不让你看？” 哈利觉得这件事有点不可思议。  
“据说，一个失忆的人，如果贸然直接读取自己心理上没有认同感的所谓的自己的回忆，会影响他当下的自我认知能力。”  
“那怎么激发回忆的修复才是对的呢？”  
“像肢体的复健治疗一样。一开始有痛觉，接着有知觉，然后才是会动弹。”  
“相当于渐进的意思？”  
“对。好，现在轮到我问你。我们既然不是朋友，那我们是仇人吗？”  
“算不上。”  
“陌路人？”  
“也不是。”  
“点头之交。”  
“不是。你问得太多了。现在轮到我。”  
“这算多吗？就是同一个问题吧。好吧，你问。”  
“你平时除了画画还做什么？”  
“嗯，看书。去海边和附近的森林走走。去附近的魔法商店买东西。偶尔回一下庄园。就这样，”德拉科想了一下，“还去过伦敦的国家画廊。”  
“你居然去麻瓜的画廊？”  
“很多画家其实是巫师，你不知道吗？嗯，你整天这样东奔西跑地忙着办案，当然没空关心艺术。纯血家族对艺术的关心在你们这样繁忙的社会精英看来是很可笑的，对吗？”  
哈利突然笑起来。  
“笑什么？”  
“你以前就这样说话，抓住一切我不擅长的事情嘲笑我擅长的事情。”  
“如果你不舒服，我可以不这样说话。我也不知道自己怎么了，突然就……”  
“没关系。这样很好。”哈利收起笑容，点点头。  
德拉科的确比刚开始的放松多了。哈利可以感受到这一点。但他不确定这种放松意味着什么，是德拉科不小心露出了真面目，还是他不经意间开始恢复了。通常在工作中发现这种疑点会让哈利兴奋，但此刻他却很疲倦，他调整了坐姿，寻找沙发对腰背承托弧度最贴合的地方，“你都读些什么书？”  
“就是书房里你看到的那些。好了，现在我来问你。我以前除了魁地奇，还擅长什么？”  
“魔药。”  
“难怪。我最近读古代魔药史，感觉读起来特别顺畅。”  
“魔药老师很喜欢你。”哈利陷入了回忆。  
“这件事……倒没人告诉过我。”  
“斯内普教授，你不记得了吗？”  
德拉科摇头，“很多人跟我提过这个名字。”  
“你怎么连……”哈利收声，哈利接着问，“你是只画风景画吗？静物、人像，都不画？”  
“对。”  
“可是你把金色飞贼画得很逼真。”  
德拉科挑起眉毛，鼻翼和嘴角之间起了两条纹路，“是吗？也许是梦境太逼真了。”  
这个表情哈利非常熟悉，“你可以试试画静物和人像，这样你在大雨天气里也不会太无聊。到了冬天这里还是会下雪吧。”  
“谢谢你的建议，我会考虑的。”

罗恩和赫敏的婚礼很热闹，麻瓜和巫师们凑到了一起，哈利作为伴郎，金妮作为伴娘，都忙得不可开交。尤其是金妮，她早上才从苏格兰过来，连裙子都是临时改的尺寸。  
婚礼结束后，在舞会大家散场的角落，金妮找到哈利。这是他们最近一个月以来第一次单独说话。  
“有个魁地奇俱乐部，在纽约，挖我转会过去。”金妮看上去很镇静而充满自信。  
“纽约？我没太多去美国交流职位的机会……你要不再考虑一下？”哈利从来没想过去美国。  
“我不是找你商量。我只是来告诉你这件事。如果你愿意辞职跟我走，我会欢迎。北美洲的联赛水平更高，你知道我现在到了一个入选国家队的关键时刻，我需要更好的平台来表现自己。”  
“你怎么能，你一个月没回家，然后告诉我……”哈利有点生气，但他抑制了自己的愠怒，“所以，你是要离开我了，是吗？”  
“并不是。如果你辞职……其实你并不需要这么努力的工作，你有遗产，我的收入也不算少，你还是乔治商店的大股东。”  
“你知道，我不能过无所事事的生活。”  
“那你也可以不干这个！”  
“我必须干这个！”哈利压低刚刚抬高的声线，“我也只能干这个。我别的还会什么？我只会调查、追踪抓人、审讯……”  
“调查、抓人、审讯……每次回家听你说你的工作，看你写抓人的报告，我都会想起大战的日子。对别人来说，大战早就结束了，可是我和你的房子里，大战却永远没完。”金妮声音里开始带了哭腔。  
“我和你的房子”，哈利第一反应是这个。她已经不说“我们”了，他咬着嘴唇，沉默了一会儿，“你一开始就知道，傲罗是这样的职业，一半在光明里，一半在黑暗里……”  
“对你来说是一半，对我来说，是全部。”  
“我以为我已经尽量不把工作带入生活……但我没做到，是吗？抱歉，我很抱歉。可是你从来都是那么阳光、开朗、体贴，我真的不知道……”  
“你每次回家，带着一身食死徒的气味儿，脸上一小半是狠劲一大半是疲惫……我并不是指责你，我知道这是你的工作和理想。但这总唤起我的回忆。我受不了。去美国我们可以放下这些……”  
“独角戏。”哈利突然喃喃自语。  
金妮以为哈利会跟她吵架，没想到他却突然陷入了自己的喃喃自语，“什么独角戏？”  
“我们……我们生活在同一间房子里，可是，各自在自己的世界里演自己的独角戏。我们只是在同一个戏台上而已。”哈利与其说是解释，不如说是继续喃喃自语。  
“至少，我们曾经是在同一个世界里，对吗？”金妮的气突然都泄下来了。  
“也许是吧……我不知道……”哈利看着她，嘴唇颤抖。  
金妮开始抽泣，肩膀不停耸动，她捂住了脸背过身去，哇一声哭了出来。

  
过了一个月，哈利找了个没什么事的日子来到德拉科的别墅。部里因为上面把那次诱捕行动的论功行赏都定好性质了，所以，大家已经快要放弃德拉科这桩案子了。  
他提前了一会儿到，但德拉科已经从海滩边回来了。  
“我来还这个给你。”哈利提着德拉科的鞋子，站在门廊下。  
“不用还了。我不穿别人穿过的鞋。”德拉科脱掉罩袍挂好。  
“我用不上。”  
“这是便装和正装两用的。实在不想要那你扔了吧。婚礼怎么样？”德拉科开门把他迎进屋。  
“不错。很热闹。大家都很高兴。”哈利坐下，简短地回答。  
“你不高兴。”德拉科突然转过头，看着他。  
“对，我不高兴。”哈利没有否认。  
“为什么？”  
哈利原原本本地把他跟金妮的事说了一遍。这是他第一次这么详尽地把这件事说出来。  
其他人，要么急于安慰他，要么太过热心地帮他分析“问题出在哪里”，要么急于鼓励他振作。只有德拉科什么都不问，只是点头、摇头、“嗯”、“哦”、“是这样”、“后来呢”。  
德拉科听完了，站起来，“海边天气难得这么好，出去吧，我带你走走。”  
哈利跟他一起披上罩袍走出去才发现，原来今天的确天气不错，不下雨，有风但不太大，有云但没有完全遮住阳光。  
他们在海滩上走着。德拉科给他讲这里的石头、植物和动物。  
“你对这里这么熟悉？”哈利问。  
“我是在乡村长大的。我对自然有天然的亲近感，这种自然界的知识积累到一定程度再触类旁通很容易。你们伦敦长大的孩子不会有这种感觉。”  
“你怎么知道我是伦敦长大的？”  
“最近我开始读《预言家日报》了，我想知道世界上其他的巫师在过什么日子。”  
哈利提醒他，“《预言家日报》很多谎话啊。”  
“我只是失忆，我没有失智。我有判断力。”

他们走到一块大礁石上坐下。轻风吹过他们的头发。德拉科拿出两瓶水，给了哈利一瓶。  
哈利这才发现原来他带了水。  
“回忆太多不是好事。”哈利喝了一口，说道。  
“像我这样，没有回忆，感觉自己飘飘荡荡的，也不是好事。”  
“我情愿像你一样。没有记忆。大战之后，回忆把很多人压垮了。”  
“像我一样？”  
哈利后悔自己的失言。他在前阵子去过圣芒戈，跟当时负责德拉科的治疗师谈过，治疗师认为德拉科的记忆并没有消失，只是被隔绝开了，——这是一种自我保护技能。  
这个推论德拉科自己当然知道。  
“不不，我是说……有的人，其他人。”  
他们都不再说话。海浪拍上沙滩又退回去，海滩上便回恢复平整光滑，什么都不留下。  
“上次说到，我们过去的关系很复杂？”德拉科问道，但他没有转头看着哈利，而是继续看着海浪。  
“是的。很复杂。讲清楚可能需要好几天，有些事我一直没有弄明白，但你全忘记了，所以很多事可能永远讲不清楚是怎么回事了。”  
“那我们过去的关系，就永远是个谜题了。”  
“差不多可以这样说吧。”  
德拉科没有说话。他沉默了一会儿，探出身子，轻轻地吻了哈利的嘴唇一下，很轻很轻，轻得像微风拂过树梢，然后又坐回去，“我们非常复杂的关系里，包括这一项吗？”  
他得到的回应只有漫长的沉默。  
“是这样。我明白了。”他看着远处的大海，叹息般的声音消失在风里。  
哈利没有离开，他还是继续坐着。  
海浪越来越大。涨潮了。  
“我们回去吧。既然你现在是一个人了。在我这里吃晚餐，波特。”德拉科不容置疑地说。这语气很像过去的他。  
哈利没说话，跟着他往回走。他想，的确，现在回去，连一碗冷汤都喝不到。

他们默默吃了晚餐。吃完了谁都没提接着该怎么办。哈利并没有想过自己会留宿。但他实在不想离开这里的沙发。  
德拉科在炉火边看书。哈利也去找了一本书读。无边的沉默像海浪那样在他们之间的空气里拍打。  
终于，德拉科站起来说，“我要睡了。我带你去客卧。”  
哈利跟他上了楼。客卧有卫生间，毛巾、睡衣、拖鞋都是全新的，但看上去似乎很久没有人用，折痕很深。  
德拉科在门口转身离去，哈利关上门。  
什么都没有发生。

哈利醒过来时已经是中午了。他下楼，看到brunch已经准备好了。  
“吃完我要回伦敦去。谢谢你的招待，让我感觉好多了，真的。”  
“那你……”德拉科刻意摸了一下下巴。

哈利吃完了去卫生间，他忍不住笑起来，他最近疏于整理仪容，整张脸像个猕猴桃。  
德拉科帮他在客卫里翻出整套剃须用品，刷子、海绵、剃须泡、须后乳，还有一把刀。  
他打好泡沫，给自己涂上，但看着刀，就为了难。  
这是一把真正的“刀”，折叠的，打开可以看出很锋利，但他不会用这种古老的刮刀，他只会用安全剃须刀片。

德拉科察觉到他的尴尬，帮他围好白色围布，站在他身后，按住他肩膀让他面对镜子坐正，然后两腿分开让自己放低，扶住他的头，取下他的眼镜。  
德拉科拿起刀，打开折叠处。  
哈利整个人都绷紧了。这时候，如果他的颈动脉和喉管被割开，他可能来不及给自己念肢体修复咒语。  
他很困惑，他是怎么把自己放在了如此性命攸关的境地？这不是他的职业素养。  
他在白色围布下暗自抽出了魔杖，一边筹划如果刀的走向不对，他该怎么躲开并且反击，一边寄希望于德拉科不屑于用麻瓜的方式杀人。

德拉科把刮刀蘸了水，低下头，仔仔细细地帮他从脸颊刮到喉口。哈利能感觉德拉科呼吸的气流通过了自己的毛孔。  
刀刃角度精确地切割过毛发根部。哈利胡子很密，德拉科不停地把刀放在水盆里清洗。  
刮完了，德拉科把刀扔在台面上然后离开。  
一刀都没有错。  
哈利收拾完，到门廊下去穿袍子，拿包。德拉科站在旁边，“我们过去的关系，不光是很复杂，而且是很糟吧？”  
“何以见得？”  
“你刚才的样子……好像我随时要杀了你。”  
“我第一次这样刮脸。不习惯。”被拆穿了，哈利急于掩饰自己。  
“我们纯血巫师不这样杀人。”德拉科不以为意。

“我不想再提过去了，”哈利站着，沉默了良久，突然开口，“你全忘了，你现在像一张崭新的画纸一样。我们就从这张白纸开始吧。”  
他转过身，吻了德拉科。  
“德拉科，让我们重新来过。”


	3. Chapter 3

半年以后的圣诞节清晨，哈利终于如愿以偿，被海鸥的嘈杂吵醒的时候，看到枕边是沉睡的德拉科。  
一开始，哈利还给自己到德拉科的别墅找理由，——没饭吃、想喝酒、看某本书、给他带点东西，后来就干脆就不找理由了，突然就出现，德拉科不在家他就坐在门廊上放空发呆。  
德拉科开放了哈利用他别墅壁炉飞路网的权禁。哈利可以随意进出。  
他看到了那个乱糟糟的脑袋就冷冷说一句，“来了”。  
哈利会说“回来了。”  
然后两个人也许亲吻一下，也许不会，各自做自己的事。或者说是德拉科做自己的事，而哈利享受自己的无所事事。  
德拉科出去画画，回家看书、做魔药实验。他打算在冬天过后回圣芒戈继续他的治疗师见习课程。因此他需要重新捡起魔药学的知识。

有时候他也去伦敦。去国家画廊看展，对角巷购物。哈利有时候陪他，大部分有时候不陪他。  
因为哈利越来越忙了。他申请了更多的工作，抓黑巫师、打击违禁魔药地下交易、打击神奇生物及制品走私。

他们一般会一起吃个饭，聊聊天，然后做自己的事。  
这种体验对哈利来说是全新的。过去他和金妮无话不说，但这种无话不说把他们推到了绝境。  
金妮已经去美国了，秋季新赛季开始之前就去了，——这是策略性的，她和她周围的人都认为，只要入选了国家队，她应该打两年就回来。可他知道，没人会在原地。她不会。他也不会。

他跟德拉科也聊工作，毕竟他的生活几乎就等同于工作。  
他们的聊天很特别，德拉科可以对他所有的行动都提出技术上的建议，——德拉科是个很好的技术型谈话伴侣，但对涉及到“人”的部分，就只能“嗯”、“哦”、“是吗”，以及点头、摇头，或者干脆就沉默。  
他觉得，与其说他在享受说，倒不如说是享受这片沉默。

除了吻，他和德拉科也没什么更亲密的举动。他对德拉科开始有了渴望。他睡在客卧里总是听着外面的脚步声，他从来不锁门，他渴望听到门把手转动的声音。他哪怕只是经过德拉科的身体时，那片空气里的热量也会让他肌肉变软。  
德拉科给他刮脸的时候，他总以为德拉科会把刀突然放下吻他。有时候他会玩笑着说，“杀了我啊。”德拉科不理会他，专业运刀，刮完了才回答他，“我杀人不用刀。”  
可是他们之间最多也只有过几个酒后深入的晚安吻。  
也许两个从创伤里逃命出来的人，无非也就是如此了。

半年以后的圣诞节，他们是在一起过的。  
纳西莎默许了他们的关系，跟卢修斯一起去了法国南部度假。留他们自己在海边别墅。  
他们一起吃饭、喝一瓶梅洛、聊天，聊到英国的圣诞集市太无聊，约定明年圣诞节去德国。那里有最盛大的圣诞集市和新年音乐会。德拉科自然认为柏林爱乐的新年音乐会好过维也纳。哈利无所谓，他看着他说那些自己喜欢的事情就很放松。

吃完了晚餐，他们觉得圣诞节也没什么好庆祝的，照例各自在炉火边读自己的书。  
德拉科坐单人扶手沙发，腿伸直了搁在茶几上。隔着茶几，哈利半躺在长沙发上。魔杖都放在茶几上，紧紧挨在一起。  
哈利拿着书，眼睛却侧瞟向德拉科。  
德拉科在读一叠古代炼金术手稿，右手拿着一支笔做记号，偶尔口中默读着念念有词。炉火和金色的枝形吊灯的灯火把他的脸和头发都染上了一层暖色。

哈利看了他好一会儿，但他头一直没抬过。哈利抓起糖果盘一粒糖，掷中德拉科的额角。  
“干什么呢，”德拉科抬眼，歪着头看哈利。  
“看我打得多准。”哈利像小男孩一样得意洋洋。  
德拉科嘴角轻轻扬起来，看着他摇摇头，然后低头继续读，似乎是读到一段很有意思的话，声腔带着笑意，“你听这段……”  
哈利把手里的书放下，站起来，绕过茶几，走到德拉科面前，取下他手里的手稿搁在一边，跨坐在德拉科大腿上，脱掉他的灰色套头毛衣，接着解德拉科的衬衫扣子。  
“你确定想要这个？”德拉科撩开哈利的额发，拿下他的眼镜。  
“确定，”哈利的手可没闲着，“今天可是平安夜啊。”  
“那你怎么没把自己藏在盒子里，扎上蝴蝶结？我喜欢圆桶礼盒。也许这样我会考虑收下你。”德拉科放任着哈利的所作所为。  
“你真想要的这样的话我也可以……”哈利作势伸手去拿魔杖。  
德拉科按住他的手，“别那么傻。”  
“感谢梅林，你没问我们过去有没有做过爱，要不然太尴尬了。”哈利手扶着椅背，低下头吻他，脱掉他的衬衫。  
一片扭曲的盘结的条状疤痕像蛇一样蜿蜒。  
哈利低下头，这是他第一次亲眼见到这些疤痕。过去，他只见过那个躺在一地血水中绝望痛哭的少年白衬衫上的血痕。  
他亲上去，嘴唇和手微微颤抖，这种感觉只有小时候在姨夫家不小心摸到了插座孔时有过。

“能说说……这些疤痕的来历吗？”德拉科轻声问道，“他们都不肯告诉我。”  
哈利停顿了一下，他没有抬头，干脆利落地回答，“我不知道，也许是大战的时候混战留下的吧。”  
哈利猛地加大了亲吻和吮吸的力度，一路向下。  
“还会疼吗？”  
“当然不疼，这是旧伤，”德拉科没再继续问，他把哈利的头扶起来，让他的眼睛看着自己，“你有疤，我也有，你不觉得这样也挺好么？”  
哈利的眼睛里起了雾气，在雾气凝结之前，他选择了低下头继续向下亲吻。  
“唔……上楼吧。”  
“不，我就要在这儿，”哈利抬头撒娇似的说，又转身指指长沙发，“我还要在那儿。我一直想在那儿跟你……做。当然，楼上也要。我每次在床上等你你都不来。还有你的床，把我艹到床垫里去啊。你的床垫比我的好。”  
德拉科拂去他脸上的泪水，“怎么就哭了，还什么都没干呢。”  
“嗯，是得干点什么。”哈利又低下头。  
“你怎么……嗯……知道我的……喂你别……”  
“你不在家的时候我艹过它……，”哈利抬起身，把自己的衣服脱了，突然失去所有的衣物让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他痴缠地吻下去，“艹我啊。”  
“依你。”德拉科侧身拿起魔杖，调高了炉火的温度。

圣诞节他们都不想去人群里。第二天穿上厚外套、靴子和帽子手套，他们按照之前的计划，去附近的一座废弃的修道院遗址看古代魔法痕迹，如果云层厚就去飞一会儿。

云层确实足够厚，厚到他们在海面上飞到正畅快淋漓的时候遇到了大雨。尽管在冰冷的大雨里飞回家很狼狈，两个人都浑身湿透，头发紧紧贴着头皮。  
德拉科倒是很兴奋，“你知道吗？威廉·透纳其实是个巫师，他把自己绑在暴风雨中的桅杆顶上其实一点儿也不危险。”  
哈利虽然并不知道这件事，但仅仅是看到德拉科这么兴奋，他就忍不住去主动吻了他。  
虽然用了干身的咒语，但还是得洗个热水澡。德拉科无视哈利的百般暗示，自己先去单独泡澡了。哈利企图共浴失败，一个人讪讪地到处瞎逛。他很久没去德拉科的画室了，他跑进去，翻看德拉科最近的画。最近的画他倒是都看过。他东张西望，看到画具架子顶上用颜料箱一沓画纸。  
有个恶魔在召唤他，“拿下来，拿下来。”  
他照做了。  
是他从没见过的画。全是人像，准确地说，全部是他。但，是他的少年时代。那些角度，是德拉科上学时上课时看到他的角度。他在听课。他在打球。他在做实验。画里的他那么神采飞扬，纯真稚嫩，没有沧桑，没有刻骨的伤痛。画面笔触欢快潇洒，画纸边缘有焦痕。他是傲罗他一眼就看出来，这些画有新有旧，画者练习了很多次，画者曾经想把它们烧了但刚点火就把火熄灭了。他第一反应是赶快把画再放回去。但来不及了。

“轮到你洗了，快去吧，”德拉科站在画室门口，用毛巾擦着头发，“洗完了我们还要……”  
他看到哈利没有移动位置，只是拿着那沓画纸转过身。被热水和蒸汽蒸得透红的脸庞迅速变得煞白。  
“你知道了。”德拉科的声音在颤抖。  
“你早就想起来了，对吗？”哈利努力维持着平静。  
“一开始是真的。一开始并没有骗你。”德拉科咬着嘴唇。  
“多久了？骗我多久了？”  
“别问这种蠢问题。”  
“从什么时候开始的？是刮脸的那次吗？还是那之前？是我们去国家画廊的那天吗？还是那之前？是我们……”  
“别蠢了。互相留一点尊严不好吗？”  
“你一直在骗我。”  
“是。我骗了你。”  
“为什么要骗我？”  
“这个问题需要问吗？”德拉科盯着他，停顿了一会儿，缓缓开口，“难道你就没有骗过我？”  
哈利沉默。他的确骗过他。  
他第一天来这里，就骗德拉科说他们在霍格沃茨的第一天就是好朋友，——如果说那次只是为了让彼此关系好过一些，那昨天晚上骗他说不知道那些伤痕是谁造成的就完全是刻意的欺骗和隐瞒。  
那时候德拉科明明知道他在骗他，可是却没有拆穿他。他想起他说的，“你有疤，我也有，这样不好吗？”  
他痛悔不已，他捂着脸克制自己的抽噎，“我骗你是因为怕失去你。”  
“你自己知道无非是这样的答案，为什么还要来问我，”德拉科语气变得平静而残忍，“如果你不能接受，那你就走吧。但别问我那么愚蠢又残酷的问题。”  
哈利把画纸轻轻放到桌子上，默不作声出了画室，经过德拉科身边时，德拉科侧身相让，看着他走到门厅。

哈利穿好外套，往壁炉走去。  
“再见。”德拉科伸出手，像11岁时他们在学校门口失去的那次握手那样。  
哈利没有接住，而是紧紧抱住他，呓语一般呼喊，“德拉科……德拉科……德拉科……”  
“你喊的是谁的名字啊，破特。是我，还是那个假装的我。”  
“德拉科……你问这种问题，你就不残酷吗？”  
“如果你不会再来了就告诉我，我要把你的东西处理掉。”  
“我……我不知道。也许我需要一些时间来消化这件事。”哈利放开他，扭过头，可早已泪流满面。  
德拉科默默地看着哈利消失在壁炉里。他走去门廊，外面还在下着大雨，像哈利拿走他鞋子的那天一样。他克制了很久的泪水终于流了下来。他骑上扫帚，冲进了瓢泼大雨。

哈利的确再也没有来过。没有写信。也没有什么消息。  
一个月之后，德拉科自己写信给魔法部，告诉他们自己似乎想起过去的事情，随时可以接受传唤。在等候回复的过程中，他每天按照自己的节奏过着自己的生活。之后的一天，德拉科从海边写生回来。远远地看到哈利站在门廊上。  
“来了。”他走过去，语气依旧像过去那么淡漠。  
“回来了。”哈利接过画具箱，放在门廊上。  
“给我一点时间，”德拉科说，“我稍微收拾一下行李。“  
“你要去哪儿？”哈利有点惊讶，“我是不是来的不巧？”  
“假装失忆逃避传唤视同伪证罪，我查过法条和案例了，所以，请让我收拾一下行李，我希望能在传唤室过得舒服一点。”德拉科从他身边走过。  
“别这样。”哈利拉住他的胳膊。  
“我想过了，我演得不好，早晚会露馅的，被你发现也好。我会跟你走的。”  
“不，你演得很好。如果不是画纸，我不会发现。”  
“假装失忆，多么老土。你早就疑心了吧？”德拉科嘴角带着嘲笑。  
“是……有点。有时候。你的眼神。语气。有几次，你突然叫我破特。”  
“一开始真的忘记了该怎么叫你，后来也是无意识的暴露了破绽。”  
“你……你把留下了所有的生活习惯，唯独把我的姓氏发音和伤害过你的一切忘了。我连这意味着什么都没察觉到。我是个蠢货。”  
“我没演好。看着我这样卖力地演独角戏，是不是挺可笑的，躲在失忆症的外壳里，去赢得别人的同情和……某种感情。”  
“不，可笑的是我，我应该早点看清自己想要的是什么，”哈利打断他，“如果我早点说，你就不用这么辛苦。”  
“是啊，早点拆穿我，多好。”  
“说我爱你。不是同情。是你说的‘某种感情’，如果我没猜错，是爱。”  
“你爱的是那个失忆的德拉科，”德拉科嘲讽地看着他，但不知道是在嘲讽什么，“假的。别问我什么时候开始变成了假的。”  
“我不会问了，”哈利摇摇头，“一直都是真的。我觉得是就是。”  
“你说这种话还算不算得上是调查员啊。”德拉科笑出了声。  
“很辛苦吧，这么久以来。”哈利好像没听到他说什么，盯着他，语气恳切。  
德拉科变成了自嘲，“还好，有时候演着演着自己就信了。”  
“如果你可笑。那我也是一样。我都不敢告诉你，我没有跟你握过手。我也不敢回答你，你那么多伤疤都来自我一个人。我们都一样，在自己的回忆里，一个人卖力地给自己演戏。”  
“你可没假装失忆吧。”  
“这跟失忆没关系。每个人的回忆都不同，即使同一件事，各自的记忆都不同。所以，我们都只是活在自己的世界里演自己的戏，所以，我说你是真的，你就是真的，在我的世界里，所有的感受，都是真的。”哈利抱住他，脸颊贴着德拉科的脸颊，闭上眼睛。  
“你这又何必……”  
“你哪儿都不去。我也哪儿都不会去。求你，别让我走。”

“部里总归要传唤我的，虽然我有办法，但总要去一趟。”德拉科没有挣脱他，而是轻轻把手臂放在他腰上。  
“我写过报告了。我说你是最近才恢复的。你没有假装，就这样。调查结束了。”  
“为什么要这么做？”德拉科放开他，正视看着他的眼睛。  
“我想让这一切结束。我们都不再是独角戏演员了。我们现在是同案犯。你要收留你的同案犯。”  
“好，我收留你。”  
“现在能让我进屋了吗？外面实在是太冷了。”


End file.
